Whats good 4 the goose
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: Girls just wanna have fun. But can Gaia?


Set before issue 7  
What's good 4 the goose  
  
"It's ladies night!" Mary said estatically. "Whatcha gonna do?"  
  
"Well for starters," Gaia started. "I'm goona eat a box of Krispy Kremes then we can go back to your house."  
  
"Uuh ok on the doughnut eating part not so good on the other." Mary said.  
  
"And why?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Because in the old days ladies night for me was time at the club." Mary said smiling. "Plus, I brought this skirt that would be perfect for you."   
  
Wow! A word Gaia didnt like to use munch but was in good use this time. Mary had gotten her something and she didnt get her a thing. "I cant." Gaia muttered.  
  
"And why not?" Mary asked.  
  
"Because I didnt get you anything." Gaia said.  
  
"Look Gaia I'm not expecting anything from you. I'm your friend." Mary was cut off.  
  
"The best," Gaia added.  
  
"So are you going to come?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gaia felt herself saying. "I'll go."  
  
  
9:00 had came pretty fast. It was the time when Mary was coming over. Gaia had just gotten dressed. Was the skirt to short? She kept asking herself. Is it? She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible to herself. With her muscled legs. But what she didnt notice was that she was beautiful to everyone else. The phone rung loud startling her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gaia?" Ed asked.  
  
"Hi," she said sounding dorky. Hi. Nobody uses it anymore. Now its all about hey and wassup. "Wassup."  
  
"Nuffin," Ed said. "Your going out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said. "With Mary." she felt pretty bad about it. Ed had been her friend since she started at that terrible school and she never thought she would be ditching him for someone else. Ever, Defaintly not for another friend. Fact is she didnt intend on making any at this school. Or for were ever she moved to.  
  
"Oh," Ed said, "Have fun,"  
  
"Thanks," Gaia said, "Wanna come?" Another stupid thing she shouldnt have said. How was a disabled teenager in a wheelchair gonna have fun in a night club?  
  
"Nah," Ed said, "You two go and have lots of fun."  
  
"Ok," Gaia said, "We'll stop by later on tonight."  
  
"Good my parents went to go visit my sister." Ed said. "And her new boyfriend. Blane."  
  
"Whoa, Blane?" Gaia asked. "What a odd name."  
  
"Like Gaia?"  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said, not realizing what Ed had meant. Then it dawned on her. "Oh,"  
  
"Gaia!"  
  
That voice sounded like nails on a chalk board to Gaia. It was the wicked witch of the West Village. Cru-Ella. "What?" you found herself shouting from the top of the steps.  
  
"Your little friend is here to see you," she said,  
  
"Ok!," Gaia said putting the phone back to her ear. "I gotta jet. Mary's here."  
  
"Well you two behave yourselves." Ed said like a old happy father watching his daughter go off to her first dance.  
  
"We will," Gaia said.  
  
"Try not to flip anyone over." Ed added.  
  
"Bye, Ed!"  
  
She hung up the phone and headed downstairs. Ella couldnt believe her eyes. Gaia in a dress!  
  
"Well arent we the little Cinderella?" Ella asked. "Are you sure you wanna go outside looking like a mutant monster?" she glared at Gaia.  
  
"She looks perfectly fine to me," Mary said.  
  
Mary to the rescue. It was good to have a friend like her to back you up.  
  
"Ready to go buckwild tonight?" Mary asked.  
  
This wasnt Gaia. She knew she wasnt herself. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"You get pregnant your outta this house." Ella said.  
  
"Or we'll end up on Springer?" Gaia asked, Ella had to the nerve to make fun of me wehn she looking like a seventenn year old slut. She had on a tight black leather skirt and a white tube shirt adn her red hair was in twin pigtails. Who did she think she was?  
  
"Ok," Mary said. "Lets go."  
  
They turned for the door.   
  
"Bye, Pippy!" Mary said shutting the door.  
  
"Pippy?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah, Pippy Longstocking."  
  
"Oh," Gaia said. "So were to first."  
  
"The nearest doughnut shop and then to get some chinese then to the club to work off all the fat we just gained." Mary said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Gaia said.  
  
They were headed towards the Chinese place with a box of Krispy Kremes. They both had one to the themselves. "I just love these," Mary said.  
  
"I know," Gaia said,  
  
"Thanks," Mary said.  
  
"For...?"  
  
"Getting me hooked on these than that dope I was using." Mary said.  
  
"Dont mention it." Gaia said.  
  
They entered the chinese place. It was very crowded. A bunch of young tough guys who thought they were the shit. Nuffin out of the ordinary. But the counter was empty. The chinese man looked to both of them. "May I take your orda?"  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said. "I want some general tso chicken. And Mary?"  
  
"I want two egg roles and one of those fat shrimps with all the grease."  
  
"Ok," the chinese man said as he typed in their orders in to the register. "$10,"  
  
"Ok," Gaia said handing him a ten.  
  
"Wait I got five and you put five."  
  
"I got it," Gaia said. She glared at Mary.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
A little later they were walking and eating. The food was so good. "Do you have any money?" a guy asked her.  
  
"Yeah I do," Gaia said. "But not for you."  
  
Mary pulled her by the arm. "Gaia stop he might hurt us.Oh, I forgot your Superwoman."  
  
They turned an started walking.  
  
"Dont leave I'm talking to you bitch!" the guy yelled at her.  
  
"Well there you have it!" Gaia yelled. I was gonna let you slide but now..." she said kicking him. She had her food safely under her arm.  
  
He punched her in the face. She fell to the ground food still safely protected. "It's all about the food."  
She kicked him knocking him to the ground. The food was safe. He got up charging at her like he was going to tackle her. She ducked and as his momentum hit her she stood up flipping him over.  
  
He unleashed a few punches to her stomach. She blocked at hit him in the nose breaking it into pieces, "Go girl," Mary screamed from the curb. He looked at Mary and went after her.  
  
He was about to punch her when Gaia kicked him in his balls. "Dont mess with my friends!" Gaia screamed at him. She kicked him one more time knocking him out.  
  
They began to walk then she tripped on the concrete which had a big hole in it. The food flew in the air crashing everywhere.  
  
"Shit," Gaia said.  
  
"Well at least your still alive." Mary said smiling.  
  
"Well whats so good about that?" Gaia said.  
  
"Your my best friend. And I need you." Mary said. "Plus its still ladies night."  
  
"Yay," Gaia said sarcastically.  
  
In the club it was dark and the music was loud. Gaia stood near the wall. Mary quoted herself as being the dancing queen and she was right. Oh god! Mary was coming her way with two guys. "And this is my home girl, Gaia." Mary said giving Gaia a smile.  
  
The guy was cute. Really cute. But he wasnt Sam Moon. No one was. Unless that Sam she once emailed who was very old and nasty. She just stared at him. "So..."  
  
"Dance!" Mary commanded.  
  
"Ok, ok" Gaia said. They headed for the dance floor.  
  
She couldnt believe she was dancing. Moving her feet. And her favorite band was playing Fearless. She was happy for a brief second which made her fell like a normal girl. At least until she went home to George adn Ella. 


End file.
